Herobrine's Lost Love
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: Oh why must war happen when our love is blossoming. For we are careless teens, why must our familys tear use apart! Another Herobrine love story. Rated T for TEENS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you there. Short Prologue here. Every chapter ends and the next chapter starts somewhere else. Just a warning.**

* * *

**(Lizzy's P.O.V.)**

Wait. Why must I always wait. My father Notch has left for the hour and for once my older sisters Julia and Nancy are out in the village shopping. So I am alone to practice my powers.

I'm twisted. One side good. Coming from my father. One side bad. Coming from my mother. Father fell for mother even though he knew she was evil. The details I do not know.

At times I can not control myself and I use my powers endlessly, but I'm good at keeping a cool head. But right now that is hard to do. For my family is out, I'm in charge.

Selftle, my fathers enemy just left a letter at the door. He is calling war. I just sent my only friend, Kelly, to fetch my father.

My father's servants keep asking me what they can do to make me feel better, but I, who bottles their feelings up, could not accept their help or pity. Sadly I am my mother daughter so I must keep my powers hidden from anyone that is not family.

"Princess?" Asks a male servant and I wave my hand for him to leave. He nods his head and exits. I let out a soft sigh. Why must I be alone when this is to happen? I am miffed by this.

I walk over to the mirror in the room I am in. I see the face of a monster. I can't take it any more. I punch the mirror. My fist's blood starts to trickle to the floor. Drip, drip. It falls slowly. I don't feel an ounce of pain.

A royal guard enters the room and takes my arm.

"Your father is here." He says pulling me out of the room I was in.

* * *

**I told you it was short. NEED IDEAS! #REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, sorry about the wait. But I would like to give a shout out to...**

**topazwalany**

**Thanks for the ideas, they are going to be put to work in this chapter! Here it is.**

* * *

"Hello father." I greet him. "How was your day?" I look into his eyes and she hatred.

"What is it daughter?" He asks angrily.

"Well you see," I try to explain.

"What is it daughter?" He repeats. I look away from his angry eyes.

"Selftle, he" My father cut me off.

"Why do you speak of the evil name!" He spits out the word evil with the most hatred I've ever seen.

"HE IS CALL WAR!" I shout! He catches my eye.

"This is you fault, and your mothers." He tell me. "Look at your blood!" I look down. My blood. Its... Black.

"THATS IT!" I shout and run out past the guards. _I HATE HIM, I JUST HATE HIM._

* * *

I fall. I have been waking for hours on end, I need a break. I can't stay her, maybe I could go to the nether? NO. I would be killed on the spot. The overworld? Yes, that is it. I've got it all planed out. I will freeze the Overworld and live there. **(Thats her power)**

"Good bye." Was all I sayed before I jumped off the big island I was standing on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, NEW YEARS SPECIAL! Longer! Okay, yes I know its not NEW YEARS yet, but its close. ENJOY! 392 WORDS**

**Guys I think we all know this but, I don't own Minecraft. ITS SO SAD!**

* * *

Do you know what its like. Feeling like your dieing but knowing your not. Like when you have done something before but, you can just tell that something bad was going to happen. Like if you do die, it could go both ways. Good or bad? Like if you do something you just know it could end bad. That is what is happening right now, falling. Falling, not failing, but falling. I can feel the wind on my cheeks. I can feel my blood changing as I go near people I could kill. Truth to be told, can I hold it back? My demon I have hidden inside of me. Should I even try?

I am soon able to see small specks of what my dad says are trees. They don't seem to look like trees. Their green. So strange. Look! A creature that is brown. Strange. I hear a crack and I realize that I have hit the ground. Its, cold here. I stand up and look around, its... beautiful. I close my eyes and open them, I feel different. Well lets go look into some water and see. I see a lake near. I walk over to it. What I see scares me.

My eyes are white. My beautiful brown eyes are white. Why? How? What do I do? How do I change them back? People around here would kill me if they saw my eyes. Then it hit me. I have a amulet for this. I dig into my pocket and pull out a beautiful necklace. On the end there is a red ruby. They are only in the aether. Well now that I think about it, I have a lot of stuff that is only in the aether. I can just hope that the people of this detention will not notice. I put it on, but it changes them to an icy blue. I don't understand. I guess I need to find a... well I don't know. A house? A kingdom? A person? I have no idea at all. But than it happens...

* * *

**What should happen? TELL ME!**


End file.
